Barahn
The Barahn Clan was a large clan of the White Face Barghast. The Barahn were able to amass up to ten thousand, or more, seasoned weapon-bearers at any one time. The Barahn Warchief, Maral Eb, and the Barahn warriors painted their faces with white death-masks streaked with red ochre. Maral Eb and his warriors wore bronze brigandine armour, and adorned their greased, black, spiky hair with red-tipped porcupine quills which clattered as they trotted. When the Barahn were on the move, Maral Eb liked to think of himself in the lead as "the tip of a barbed spearhead" closely followed by warriors bearing standards, sheathed with iron, on which severed heads were impaled.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.386Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12, US HC p.367 Clan Barahn's fiercest rivals within the White Face Barghast were the Senan, clan of Warchief Humbrall Taur. In Memories of Ice The Barahn were among the Barghast clans who heeded Humbrall Taur's call for a gathering. The intense rivalry between clans Barahn and Senan led to more than fifty duels amongst their warriors during the discussions. While initially suspicious of the Malazan Empire's intentions, the Barahn agreed to join Humbrall Taur's alliance with renegade Malazan High Fist Dujek Onearm and with Caladan Brood against the Pannion Domin.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.387/405 During the Siege of Capustan, the Barahn were sent south-east by Humbrall Taur to the Catlin River where they and clan Ahkrata were tasked with taking the Pannion river landings and their floating bridges and barges.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, UK MMPB p.663 At dawn, the clans were faced with newly arrived regiments of Betaklites and Betrullid cavalry and found themselves under siege. The Barahn broke, however, and were slaughtered. This outcome gave the Ahkrata enough resolve to hold until reinforcements arrived at midday in the form of clan Gilk. The Ahkrata and the Gilk then renewed their own attack, shattering the Betaklites, and seizing the pontoon bridges and barges.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, UK MMPB p.677/678 In Dust of Dreams Clan Barahn was one of the twenty-sevenDust of Dreams, Chapter 4, US HC p.144 White Face Barghast clans which had migrated en masse to the central plains of the Lether continent. Once there, they eventually became involved in a war with the Akrynnai - who were an important nomadic tribal people already inhabiting the area and who had done nothing to provoke the war.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12, US HC p.372-374 Maral Eb, the leader of clan Barahn, was able to become the new Warchief of the combined White Face Barghast.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12, US HC p.381-383Dust of Dreams, Chapter 15, US HC p.473-474Dust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.539 As the new White Face Warchief, it was Maral Eb of the Barahn who led the combined clans of the Barghast into the ultimate battle with the Akrynnai forces and their allies. Unforeseen mysterious causes, however, resulted in the catastrophic end of all the parties involved - including the entire Barahn Clan.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.554-555Dust of Dreams, Chapter 18, US HC p.576-577/589-590 Known members of clan Barahn * Warchief Maral Eb * Befka * Corit * Kashat * Sagal * Sagal's mother Notes and references de:Barahn Category:Tribes Category:Barghast